


Siberian bear

by tyra004



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Buff woman is weak for Sombra, F/F, Fluff, Shapeshift!Zarya, Short, Sombaya, Sombra's flirting, Sombra's weak for buff women, Sombraya, a little au, sp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyra004/pseuds/tyra004
Summary: Sombras is out in the woods alone, when she has an encounter with a bear .. but is it really a bear? ... No! It's Zarya!Uhm .. a short idea I got for a Sombraya fic ...





	Siberian bear

It was too dark to see, too dark to be outside really, especially in the vast Siberian forests. But here Sombra was anyway, on her way back from a discreet visit to her "friend", Volskaya. She smirked a little at the thought, the woman had been angry, but cooperative. She was sure they would get along fine.

Sombra was thus in a pretty good mood, as she walked through the dark forest, unconcerned about hidden dangers. Or she was until she heard a sound. She tried to ignore it, to tell herself it was nothing, and it worked, until she heard it again, closer. Whatever it was, it was moving towards her. She turned herself invisible and nimbly climbed  the nearest tree, ready to wait and get embarrassed by a rabbit or something.

As she sat in invisible silence she heard the sounds drawing closer .. no it was defiantly too big to be rabbit. It sounded like a big animal making its way through the forest. An animal much bigger than a rabbit. Sombra tried to calm herself, she was invisible .. in a tree ... but what if it could smell her? Or climb trees?

As soon as she had thought the thought a giant, pink Siberian bear came into the clearing under her tree. It looked around, sniffed  the air and then looked directly up at Sombra. Its glowing, green eyes pierced the darkness and set her heart racing. If she hadn't been afraid for her life, she would have marveled at their beautiful color. As it was, she quickly threw her translocater, translocated and landed a few paces behind the animal, who had begun climbing the tree, and ran!

She hadn't gotten far, branches and leaves whooshing past her, before she heard the sound of the big animal following her. AS she ran she was so focused on staying ahead of the beast, that she forgot to keep track of her surroundings. Suddenly the ground fell away from under her feet and soon Sombra followed, tumbling down a slope. The world spun and then went black as she temporarily lost unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

When Sombra awoke it was to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Standing above her, illuminated by artificial lightning, was an angel. A buff, sexy angel. The sexiest buffests angel Sombra had ever seen. She had eyes in a green so gorgeous that they nearly toke her breath away, and her hair was pink and toke her mind to happy places and candyfloss .. not that the woman looked soft, far from. She looked like she could take the whole world in arm wrestling. Sombra could swoon. She couldn't help it, she broke into a charming grin.

"If I knew I would wake up to see your gorgous face, I would fall down more often" she said, making sure her tone indicated the flirting.   

The angel, Aleksandra Zaryanova as Sombra would later learn she was called, tried to look unaffected, but Sombra noticed the faint blush and the small smile.

"Hrm. If you want to survive, stay out of forest at night" she responded, completely ignoring Sombras awesome flirting, and leveled her with a stern look.

"Aww, worried about me?" Sombra said with a grin and proped herself up on her elbows, "It's my charming personality, isn't it? Or maybe my great looks".

Once again Sombra noticed that the impressive woman's lips twitched in a small smile, "I do not like to clean up corpses"

Sombra pouted at her, "Are you saying I'm not charming?"

Zarya smiled more this time, as her eyes traveled over Sombras body. Sombra ccouldn't help the excited shiver that look gave her and she arranged her legs seductively, instantly getting rewarded by another blush from the woman.  

"Next time you wish to see me, do not fall down a cliff" the woman said with a hum and, once again, lets her eyes glide over Sombra.

"Oh, do I have another option?" Sombra asked, intrigued and a little excited, this woman was very much her type and made her tingle in all the right places.

Zarya smiled for real this time and handed her a card with a number, "Da" she says and noded at her, then she glanced towards the sky, where the moon could still be spotted, "You must excuse me. I have duties to attend" she said and with that as her last goodbye she walked away.

It's only after she is gone, that Sombra remembered the bear with the eerie green eyes and the pink fur ... She frowns. It couldn't be, could it?    

 


End file.
